<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drop the Bomb by Chaostriologie_Production</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508708">Drop the Bomb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaostriologie_Production/pseuds/Chaostriologie_Production'>Chaostriologie_Production</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Mayhem, USA ARMY, so much chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaostriologie_Production/pseuds/Chaostriologie_Production</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact was they should have done their job better, him and Ace that means. Chopping wood wasn't the end of the world after all. He also would have been better off if he'd taken that stupid grenade from Ace, which he had stolen from the armory, before he had pulled the pin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drop the Bomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear readers,</p><p>I am<br/>completely stunned. Shocked. Overwhelmed.</p><p> It must have been nearly ten years ago, that my best friend Gini came up with the idea<br/>to put Tashigi and Zoro into the US Army together and see what happens. It<br/>escalated quickly. When we started the RPG, we never thought that we would<br/>still be writing the story ten years later (and will probably write it until<br/>death tear us apart). And when we finally turned the RPG into a fanfiction in<br/>2011, we didn’t expect that there were so many people interested to actually<br/>read what our minds made up.  Last but not least, we surely never expected<br/>that anyone would like to have our nonsense translated – but that’s exactly<br/>what happened.</p><p> So, when Gini told me there were people who would love to have Drop the Bomb translated<br/>into English, I thought it was a joke. But it wasn’t. Two minutes later, Moni<br/>volunteered as a translator – which still could have been a joke, if I haven’t<br/>known Moni for years and was pretty sure, ZoTa-Fanfics were nothing she would<br/>be joking about. And she didn’t. Instead, she headed off to work and two weeks<br/>after that, the first chapter was ready to take off. To be honest, I still<br/>can’t believe that this is really happening. This is far beyond my imagination<br/>(and as you will see, my imagination often runs wild). But before you start<br/>reading, I have to say a few things:</p><p> 1. SORRY! Sorry because all our military knowledge<br/>comes from wikipedia and other websites. I never served in the US Army, neither<br/>did Gini, so please forgive us any mistakes that we made. Drop the Bomb is a<br/>project we’re working on at our spare time, if we did the research we would<br/>like to, there still wouldn’t be a chapter. Please be lenient if you find any<br/>mistakes – we didn’t know better. We were young and dumb.</p><p>2. THANK YOU! And with you, I mean Moni and her<br/>beta-reader. I cannot tell you how much I love the english version of DtB (I<br/>think it’s better than the original one) – and that’s all your achievement.<br/>Thanks for all the efforts you put in the story, thanks for beeing loyal as a<br/>reader for all these years and thank you so much for making this happen. Did I<br/>tell you that I’m completely stunned, shocked, overwhelmed?</p><p>3. Did you see those lovely fanarts, Gini made for<br/>this story? She’s not only a very talented writer, but also an awesome artist.<br/>And the best friend ever. And a really evil mind. Just in case you didn’t know.</p><p>Finally:<br/>Thank YOU. And now I mean everyone who insisted, that Drop the Bomb has to be<br/>translated, everyone who wants to read this story. Thank you so much, you’re<br/>the reason we made this bullshit bilingual. Feel free to tell us, what you<br/>think about it. (I’M SO NERVOUSSSSSS!!!!</p><p>Love,</p><p>blumenpups</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong><br/><br/>When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not our friend.</strong>
</p><p>He ran.</p><p>He ran so fast that the surroundings around him blurred before his eyes - not that anything worth seeing crossed his path. Not on this brownfield, unused farmland that was under the administration of the American National Guard. On this muddy field that he crossed at a tremendous pace, his long, flying steps made smacking noises and swirling mud through the air.</p><p>It was hard to tell how long Private Roronoa Zoro had already been sprinting through the muddy terrain, but judging by the unbearable lateral stabbing between the ribs, it had to have been quite a while already and he still hadn't lost his pursuers.</p><p>Damn, they were persistent!<br/>However, he believed that they had fallen back a little. Only he wouldn't be stupid enough to actually stop to check this theory.<br/>Instead, he concentrated on controlling his breathing. Easier said than done when every breath burned in your lungs and throat and you wanted to throw yourself nose first into the wet grass. His over acidified muscles were already pulling and threatening him with an approaching refusal to obey orders, the sweat was running down his back in torrents - and yet he kept pushing forward relentlessly. And if he couldn't outrun them, so what? Then it all depended on willpower, and in this discipline he happened to be quite good.</p><p>But while he turned his eyes to the ground and ran away from the base as if his life depended on it, the same question kept coming up: why the fuck did something like this always happen to HIM?!</p><p>At that moment he almost tripped over his own feet. Only with difficulty did he manage to keep his balance with rowing arms and continue his escape.<br/>Didn't matter why it had happened to him, fact was that none of this would have happened if he hadn't made friends with that cursed Puma D. Ace at the beginning of basic training. And all this would have happened even less if his parents hadn't declared him a hopeless case and forced him to join the US Army.<br/>Anyway, he wouldn't have been involved in this if he had just stayed in bed this morning - if you could call these rock-hard mattresses a bed.</p><p>"PRIVATE RORONOA! STOP RIGHT THERE", one of the two field fighters shouted from a safe distance and the hint of an amused grin flitted across Zoro's bloodstained face. Like hell, he thought, leaping over a boulder and now he had almost reached the end of the field.<br/>Not long, and then only a ditch and an electric fence lined with barbed wire blocked his way to magnificent freedom. It was child's play.</p><p>He'd manage to do that.</p><p>"That's desertion!" called the other commander in disbelief. He sounded out of breath.</p><p>This gave Zoro the necessary assurance that his lead was big enough. He didn't believe the two men would follow him over the fence anyway. He wasn't even particularly convinced they could get over the fence. Not even when rested.</p><p>Fact was they should have done their job better, him and Ace that means. Chopping wood wasn't the end of the world after all. He also would have been better off if he'd taken that stupid grenade from Ace, which he had stolen from the armory, before he had pulled the pin. And it had probably been no more than an unfortunate coincidence that their Drill Sergeant, Captain Morgan, came around the corner at that very moment and took the explosive grenade from Ace's hands.<br/>But no matter how he twisted and turned it around, it was a fact that Drill Sergeant Morgan had lost his right arm as a result of the detonation. And that the giant guy in his desolate state of shock had tried to split Ace's skull with one of his axes - completely unimpressed by the fact that one of his arms was nothing more than a bloody stump that left big red pools on the ground.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was also a fact that he'd had to stop Captain Morgan from his insane murder attempt - and that he had somehow broken his jaw trying to save his stupid buddy's life.</p><p>There were two more steps to the ditch when a shot shattered the silence.</p><p>Instinctively he ran in zig zag to avoid the bullet. The pain didn't come, but while he was still trying to process the fact that these scumbags actually <em>shot</em> at him, he lost his balance and fell headfirst into the long-awaited ditch.<br/>Reflexively he raised his elbows in front of his face, but the impact still pushed the last oxygen out of his lungs. Before he was able to move again, the two fighters had bridged the distance between them and forced his hands behind his back and pressed his head back into the neck.</p><p>Zoro blinked the mud out of his eyes and was dragged to his feet. No one said anything. The only sound was their wheezing breaths.</p><p>But nobody actually had to say anything.</p><p>Fact was, he was fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>